The PRISM Network
The Prism Network produces and broadcasts all the news, entertainment, and general media in Acheron Rho. Prism uses this influence to monitor and spy on the empire's citizens, collecting information to sell or use for their own purposes. With this power they are able to exert control over public opinion, and also maintain deep intelligent assets across the sector. They are generally authoritarian and omniscient, compared to the panopticon and 1984. Background Major News Stories Recent recent news stories covered by the Prism Network. Breaking news stories are posted to the Prism Network's Twitter feed, and other news stories and content are often posted to the Prism Network's webpage. Products and Services S.A.M.I. '- Coming soon. '''White Light '- Coming soon. '''Prism Standard Time (PST) - In order to unify the sector under their broadcasting schedule the Prism Network created time zones based on relative distance from Prism's headquarters on Echo, called Prism Standard Time, or PST. Using the current time on the planet Echo (Echo Standard Time), PST is calculated by how long it will take information to travel from Echo to the location in question. Adding on weeks by system, days by planet, and hours by location on planet. Data Services '''- The Prism Network controls some of the primary data couriers and internet services in the sector. Some of Prism's most popular services are: * '''M-Wave - Digital messaging and public chat services. This encompasses basic email and messaging accessible to almost everyone in the sector, from chaotic public chat channels to more private forums. * Constant C Couriers '- Ships or buoys that deliver messages and data between systems. * '''Constant C Systemnet '- The Prism Network's internet service provider, divided into two primary plans: ** '''Infrared Plan - Available on technology level 3 systems ** Ultraviolet Plan - Available on technology level 4 systems and above Organization Board of Editors The Prism Network is lead by a board of five executive editors who are appointed by the echolocation vote. This vote occurs every few months and the candidates encompass the entire employee roster within Prism, meaning anyone who works within the company can become promoted to the executive board. The current board of executive editors and their departments are: * Shar Paige - Intelligence * Caitlin Rose - Legal * Abigail Pierce - Entertainment * Anders Sontoni - Advertising * W. Burns - Production Divisions With tens of billions of customers around the sector, the Prism Network has a large network of entertainment services and producers, ranging from news to social media and entertainment. The following is a brief but not comprehensive list of divisions within the Prism Network and their subsidiaries. Public There are the public facing services of the Prism Network, brands that are recognized and watched by almost everyone in Acheron Rho. * Prism Network News (PNN) '''- Prism's primary visual and print news channel, divided into the following channles and subsidiaries: ** Ruby Red - General news in the sector ** Jasper Orange - Sports and other competitive events ** Citrine Yellow - Culture, religion, and art ** Emerald Green - Economy and business ** Sapphire Blue - Science and technology ** Amethyst Indigo - Imperial broadcasts ** Garnet Magenta - Noble house news, events, and gossip * '''Prism Radio Network (PRN) - Prism's audio news and entertainment provider * Lumen Media '- Controls and produces all of the Prism Network's social media services * '''Constant C '- Prism's data service provider, covering interstellar and planet-side internet services * 'Chromatic Multimedia '- Prism's primary entertainment division, divided into the following subsidiaries: ** Chromatic Studios - Produces movies and television ** Chromatic Interactive - Game development and production ** Pitch Music Group - Music development and production * '''Floodlight Sports Network - Sports and competitive events created by the Prism Network * X-Ray - Prism's primary producer of adult content Non-Public These are the Prism Network's intelligence assets and services. While most people recognize that the Prism Network gathers information across the sector they would not have easy access to the information Prism gathers, unless they are willing to pay for it. * Hardlight Analytics - Prism's primary black book surveillance and data analysis/consultancy Homeworld Echo is a planet of grand cities and great views. An expensive place to live, but PRISM would tell you it's worth every penny. The PRISM Network has come to be the planetary government of Echo, their values and culture reflecting on the planet at large. Echo is a place where your popularity matters more than any skills you may have, new arrivals are handed personality tests, and how many followers on Telescope you have could put you in a position of leadership. This has generated a culture of vying for celebrity status. People record and upload themselves all the time, doing PRISM's work for them. Tests are run constantly, on workers, on children, on everyone. Those not native to Echo have reported to be deeply disturbed by the culture upon visiting. The Echo Chamber - The headquarters of the Prism Network 'Personality Tests '- The Echolocation vote and the general "neutral" tests of Echo. Historical Records Significant events in the Prism Network's history will be listed here. Notable NPCs Non-player characters created or mention on the show Far Verona will be listed here. Extended Universe Characters * Randy Talladega * Singer * Ren Moriyama __FORCETOC__ Category:Factions Category:The Prism Network Category:Corporations